


now that we're older

by enesnl



Series: detours [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, exes meeting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: nayeon's bored at her summer job, until someone from her past walks through the front door





	now that we're older

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweet, sweet pal. hope you enjoy xx

Her gum popping was driving customers away. Or so Nayeon's manager said as she lazily sat on the stained, repurposed computer chair behind the counter, the point of her elbows reddening against the hard glass. Personally, Nayeon thought it was the dust both on the floor and in the creases of the old VHS cassette casings lining the shelves that prompted customers to run the other way. If they could run, that is. The only people to ever enter the store were the elderly folks and the occasional hipster.

 

"I only hired you because I'm good friends with your grandma, but once summer is over, you're out of here," the manager said, gruff with disdain. "But until then, just please keep it to a minimum?"

 

The truth was, Nayeon popped her gum to accompany herself; its burst of sound giving her a purpose, a sort of respite from her mind. She tended to get inside her head too much.

 

"I'll try." (No, she wouldn't). But, if it would get the burly man to leave her alone, she'd be free of his ultra-concentrated aftershave. Nayeon put on her best sweetie-pie smile as he rolled his eyes, all the way to the backroom.

 

The summer was almost over. Rain was looming across the horizon, not too far now.

 

Nayeon adorned herself with a face mask, feathered the dust away. She knew it would come back the next day, but she also knew it would get the manager off her back. Nayeon would bet that the levels of dust in this tiny video rental store rivaled the ones of fine dust in the air just the next city over.

 

Not five minutes in, a quiet tapping was heard against the store's display window. Nayeon's breath hitched. (She always loved the rain).

 

Not another five minutes, and the scent of asphalt filled her nostrils, lifted her spirits up. The rain brimmed over the potholes in the parking lot.

 

It was one of Nayeon's favorite smells: the first rain after a long, dry summer. But - she could never remember the name for it. It was always there, on the tip of her tongue, like a salt that teased her tastebuds. She was never one to bother with naver, and supposed her lack of retention was telling.

 

Nayeon heard the front door creak open, the bell above it tinkling with the falling rain outside, just for a few moments. The sound of rapping against the counter, now.

 

Nayeon popped her gum, behind her mask. Placed the feather duster in the corner, walked toward the front. To the customer. Probably Mr. Kim for his weekly martial arts movie.

 

"Anyone he- "

 

Nayeon stopped in her tracks. Doe-eyed, feet in sudden awareness of the floor beneath, its hard carpet.

 

"Jeongyeon?"

 

Jeongyeon turned to face her, her own displaying a mix of emotions.

 

"Oh, Na-Nayeon," Jeongyeon clambered over her words. "I didn't know you work here."

 

Nayeon's feet seemed to have found its function again, as she managed to stalk behind the counter, hiding her trembling hands underneath.

 

"Just for the summer." (There was a lot that Jeongyeon didn't know about her now).

 

"Oh. That's nice." Jeongyeon looked awkward. "How have you been?"

 

"Can I help you with anything?" Nayeon asked, almost interrupted.

 

Jeongyeon looked confused.

 

"In the store. Were you looking for something?" Nayeon was red-faced, putting on her best 'annoyed' impersonation. (The old Jeongyeon was always able to differentiate.)

 

"Oh, uh-um, my neighbor, said he wanted a movie," Jeongyeon said. "Apparently anything with Bruce Lee would work."

 

Nayeon nodded, walked to the middle aisle. (The new Jeongyeon was someone Nayeon didn't know).

 

"How's this?" Nayeon held up a copy of 'Enter the Dragon (1973).' She knew it was one of Mr. Kim's favorites.

 

"That looks fine."

 

Nayeon missed the stammering; it made her feel more at ease. What, with, the love of her life standing not twenty feet away.

 

"I'll just put it on his tab." Nayeon would like nothing more than for this interaction to end.

 

"Okay." It seemed Jeongyeon shared the same sentiment, seeing as how she nearly flew out the door, the bell above tinkling with the now heavier rainfall. A forgotten umbrella leaned on the wall adjacent.

 

Nayeon watched as Jeongyeon's silhouette faded, out of sight, and Nayeon could smell the rain on asphalt again.

 

_petrichor._

 

/

 

The next day, Jeongyeon didn't appear. Nayeon scoffed.

 

The day after, Jeongyeon didn't appear. Nayeon scrutinized the umbrella; it looked expensive (who was she kidding?).

 

The day after that, Jeongyeon didn't appear. Nayeon popped her gum.

 

Then, it was her last day. Nayeon should be happy to leave this job. So, why was it that _something_  was nagging at her? She suppressed it, popped her gum as loud as she could. Until it echoed against the small quarters. (Maybe it was just inside her mind.)

 

A tinkling was heard, jarring against the heavy door, tentatively pushed open.

 

It was sunny today. The umbrella still laid in the same spot, raindrops long since dried out.

 

"Nayeon?"

 

Nayeon stood frozen-still. Kept quiet in the back corner, away from view.

 

"Nayeon, I heard your gum popping."

 

Nayeon sighed, traipsed to the front. "What do you want, Jeongyeon?"

 

"Well, uh- ," (Nayeon felt a bit of power again), "you never answered me last time. How are you?"

 

"Actually, you asked how I've been," Nayeon corrected. "I've been fine."

 

"That's good.. " Jeongyeon mumbled to herself, teetering her feet on the floor, refusing to look up.

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. "Look, my shift ends in ten minutes and then I can be out of here forever, so if- "

 

"Forever?" Jeongyeon interrupted, meeting Nayeon's eyes. There was something in Jeongyeon's look, Nayeon could tell, but she refused to believe it. (Her resolve was dwindling).

 

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me," Nayeon scuffled past, held her breath when Jeongyeon was less than two feet away. Felt a hand on hers.

 

"Wait." (Nayeon's resolve was a mere dot.) " _Please._ " (Any time now.)

 

They met eyes. (It was gone). Tears were brimming.

 

"Can't we try again?"

 

"It's not that simple, Jeongyeon." Nayeon moved away. "We're different people now."

 

"I know, but I still- I mean," Jeongyeon followed her. "Can't we?"

 

Nayeon was exasperated. (This, Jeongyeon could tell).

 

"Nayeon, I- I know I did a lot of shitty things- "

 

"We both did," Nayeon admitted.

 

"We both did, but I'd.. really like to know the Nayeon I'm standing in front of right now."

 

Nayeon studied her, expressionless for a few moments.

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay, what?"

 

"Okay," Nayeon repeated.

 

Jeongyeon was confused. "Okay, what?"

 

Nayeon shrugged. "Okay, drive me home," she grabbed her purse, "and then we'll see."

 

Jeongyeon beamed, nose scrunching, eyes bright. "Okay."

 

 

 

(They worked it all out.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
> twitter @enesnl


End file.
